


The Other Side

by starlalarue



Series: Overwatch Mini Fic Collection [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Beta Wanted, I'm not reliable at updating, Implied Past Abuse, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Underage Sex, implied mchanzo, messed up past, slight AU, sorry if it's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlalarue/pseuds/starlalarue
Summary: A fic about Hanzo inspired by the fact that I watched the Greatest Showman this weekend and became obsessed. Don't ask where my brain was. I have no clue. Bit of a messed up AU just wanted to try something.





	The Other Side

“You’re sure that you can get him to help us?” Mccree hesitated.

“I have my ways…” Hanzo folded his arms over his chest.

Genji rolled his eyes before glaring in the direction of his brother. “You know how important this is right? We get one shot and we absolutely cannot blow it. It could endanger everyone we know if he even suspects you for a second.”

“You worry too much brother. He won’t suspect a thing. Our father trained me well... in this at least.” Balling his hands up into fists Hanzo closed his eyes taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Opening his eyes again he stands up straight and starts to fiddle with his jacket making sure it looks just right.

“Are you finished?” Genji puts his hands on his hips.

“Now remember the plan.” Mccree put a reassuring hand on Hanzo’s shoulder which he quickly shrugged off lest it should wrinkle his suit. “We just need him to agree to help us. You’ve still got control of a good amount of the country but with this guy there is no way we can be outplayed.”

“What is his name?” Hanzo frowned looking at Genji.

“Mori Tadaoki.”

“That’s not exactly a common name.” Hanzo tilted his head quizzically. “I’m assuming this is the same man who spent years controlling the security of our estate?”

“The very same, now go. You can’t keep him waiting.” Genji gently pushed Hanzo towards the door of the near empty back alley bar they had chosen to set this exchange up in.

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear Hanzo walked into the room striding over to the bar and taking a seat next to the man who already sat there. Gesturing to the barman he orders them both a drink handing one to the other man and downing his himself. “Long time no see.”

“You could say that.” The man's voice was filled with an unseen anger “Last time I saw you I was being blamed for all the shit that went down because of your brother. Your not exactly on the christmas card list Shimada.” The man paused looking at Hanzo dead in the eyes. “What do you want? You might as well spit it out because there are a thousand places I would rather be than here right now.”

Batting his eyelashes Hanzo leant in close to the man next to him “Are you sure?” His voice was barely a whisper “I’m sure you have time to wander slightly from the point? Or are you not that bold anymore?” Hanzo leant closer trailing a hand down the man’s arm.

“You really are daddy’s little boy aren’t you?”

“I’m nothing like him. He did train me well however. I’m sure you remember.” Hanzo placed a hand either side of the man and leant towards him smirking. “I need your help. The two of us together… we’d be unstoppable. Help a man out would you? After all we might as well be family.”

The man chuckled darkly. “It makes everything seem messed up when you say it that way.”

“I’m well aware but that’s always been part of the fun. No?” Hanzo looked him up and down. “Look, you know me. Right now I’m pretty sure you want to get away from the part that they’ve got you playing. Come with me and you know I have never done this all by the book, I promise you won’t have a boring day in your life again.”

Pushing Hanzo away slightly the man tilts his head up to look him in the eye “You think you know me so well darling. Problem is you’re wrong. Just because you tell me with so much confidence that I must be bored of my role doesn’t make it true. I don’t need to break out of anything because I’m perfectly fine where I am. I’d love to work with you again, really I would but I have my reputation to think of. So thanks, but no. I admire you Shimada, I really do. A few years ago I might have done it but now. I’m too deep in with everyone.”

Sighing softly Hanzo leaned back against the bar “So you’re really okay with this? You’re happy to spend your days with sake and self pity in places like this? I thought you were better than this. You never used to turn down our adventures.”

The man laughed again. “If they saw me with you I would be the talk of the town. You were dishonored, disowned and disgraced. You can’t think they’ve forgotten.”

Hanzo stood up and straddled the mans lap. “I know this is a big decision for you but you could be free from everything they demand of you. You could do anything you want. Isn’t that a deal worth taking?” Hanzo leaned close to the man kissing him sweetly arms draped around his neck “But I guess I’ll leave that up to you.” Hanzo stood up turning around and walking towards the door. “ I’ll see you around.”

“Wait.” The man stood up where he was.

“Why should I? You showed me you weren’t interested.” Hanzo tilted his head playfully looking back over his shoulder at the man.

“I’ll do it.”

Hanzo smirked victorious. “Excellent”


End file.
